A Lullaby for My Beloved
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Elena is unable to sleep, so she goes to the Salvatore boarding house, where she finds Damon at the piano, playing a soothing melody.


**A Lullaby for My Beloved**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Yeah, got an idea for a new Delena oneshot, since it's been a while since I've done one. The plot is this: Elena is unable to sleep, so she goes to the boarding house, where she sees Damon sitting at the piano and playing a sweet melody.**_

_Gilbert/Sommers House..._

Elena groaned as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She had been trying all night to get comfortable, but nothing was working. Finally, she gave up and turned her light on, sitting up in bed. Shit, why the hell couldn't she sleep tonight? She had a hard time keeping her eyes open while she was watching TV with Jeremy, and yet, she couldn't sleep in her own bed. Something had to be wrong with this picture.

Sighing, she got out of bed and got dressed, putting her hair into a ponytail. She knew it was late, but if she couldn't sleep, she might as well get out of the house, thinking that a little air would help her get rid of whatever was causing her insomnia.

Heading out of her room, Elena went downstairs, grabbed her car keys, and walked out of the house. She then climbed into her car, fired up the engine and drove away.

_Salvatore Boarding House – An Hour Later..._

Before long, Elena pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and, killing the engine, she went to the front door. She went to knock, but found it open. That was strange, but taking it as a good sign, she walked in. As she went through the foyer, Elena heard music coming from the study and as she got closer, she saw that Damon was seated at the piano, playing "Music of the Night" from _The Phantom of the Opera_. As she continued to get closer, she also heard him singing.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation __  
__Darkness stirs and wakes imagination __  
__Silently the senses abandon their defenses."_

Elena blinked as she heard him. She had no idea he could sing, but didn't dare say anything as she slowly moved into the room, taking a seat on the couch as she continued to listen to the song.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour __  
__Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender __  
__Turn your face away from the garish light of day __  
__Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light __  
__And listen to the music of the night ___

_Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams __  
__purge your thoughts of the life you knew before __  
__Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar __  
__And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Damon sensed Elena's presence in the room and smiled. He had a feeling that she'd show up tonight. He also got the feeling that she had been unable to sleep. In fact, he couldn't either, which was why he was down here, immersed in the music he was playing.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you __  
__Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you __  
__Open up your mind, __  
__Let your fantasies unwind __  
__In this darkness which you know you cannot fight __  
__The darkness of the music of the night ___

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world __  
__Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before __  
__Let your soul take you where you long to be! __  
__Only then can you belong to me."_

Elena sat back against the cushions, continuing to let Damon's singing relax her. She figured that this was something vampires were able to do, use their voices to soothe and even seduce a human. Of course, she doubted he was using this song to seduce her. No, she figured he was using it to soothe her, help her forget about her insomnia and let the power of the music take hold of her.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night."_

Damon saw that Elena was becoming more and more relaxed as she was listening to the song. Perfect, just what he was hoping for. It wouldn't be long until she was so relaxed that she'd finally fall asleep.

"_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night."_

By the time Damon finished his song, Elena had fallen asleep, the effects of the melody having done what they set out to do. Damon got up from the bench and went over to the couch, his earlier smile still there. Carefully, he picked her up off the couch and carried her upstairs to a vacant guest room, where he laid her down gently on the bed. He then grabbed a blanket from nearby and covered her with it. Once she was comfortable, Damon leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Good night, my angel," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

After kissing her, Damon then climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his beloved.

**~ FIN**

_**Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot. Like I said, it's been a while since I wrote one, and I thought I'd do one since I too can't get to sleep tonight. Hopefully, after all this writing I did, I'll be able to sleep.**_

_**ENJOY, MY LOVELIES!**_  
_  
_


End file.
